This invention relates in general to heat exchangers and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for cooling high pressure gases containing a high dust content.
From European Patent Document EU-OS No. 0 013 580 an apparatus for cooling high pressure gases is known which comprises a convection cooler provided with gas flow courses which on the gas side are connected one behind the other and are separated from each other by a longitudinal wall, and which are traversed by parallel conduits. Also coolers for high pressure gases with high dust component are known which are traversed by tube bundles without subdivision of their interior, the gas flowing through a manifold space at the upper section and through a header space at the lower section or vice versa.